No Names (MLPC Board)
Anonymous Culture, ''(previously known as simply "Anonymous" or "No names"), is an MLPchan exclusive board dedicated to anonymity and remains the premiere place for the userbase of /mlp/ to vent. Once known as a nearly dead board, it currently remains one of the active boards on the site. At its establishment on September 3rd, the namefield was disabled, and all tripcodes are forced to remain off, where temporary ID's are utilized instead. To avoid image backtracing, filenames were pruned as well. The general idea was to grasp a portion of the vastly-random traffic of /mlp/, giving them the freedom to post off-topic or mature content, expecting there not to be recurring threads on /anon/ such as "Serials" or "Generals." '/anon/''' currently remains as probably the most isolated community on the site, and despite its previously slow traffic, it manages to make itself pretty chaotic at times as well. However, it serves as a convenient place for more off-topic discussion that would usually be pruned by Scruffy (nickname for /mlp/'s janitor) back on 4chan, since they have cracked down against off topic discussions there recently. The /mlp/ Diaspora On Monday night, May 27th, 2013, following a discussion complaining of Hasbro's intentions to jeopardize the show's reputation in order to make a profit, Lauren Faust herself, for the first time in the history of the fandom decided to host a Q&A on /mlp/. This event is widely accepted to be the most shocking moment in the existence of the /mlp/ board. However, the aftermath of Lauren Faust's unexpected visit unintentionally resulted in the painting of a public face of the mainstream aspect of the fandom. This creates an interesting problem for the then-residing users because most of them remain on 4chan to escape the dogma of the saccharined innocent aspects of the fandom where they can contribute and communicate without interruption. MLPchan Traffic Influx Starting in early June, the mods and the janitor caved to the new /mlp/ audience and induced a massive ban storm that wiped out multiple generals, issuing widespread bans, many of which entirely complied with the rules and never warranted a ban to begin with. Of course, due to 4chan's policy of which access remains a "privilege" rather than a "right," the community found themselves unable to resolve the fight. As a result of these series of events, a large portion of them sought refuge on MLPchan , specifically the /anon/ board, sending its traffic rocketing up to par with the site's main boards, /oat/ and /chat/. MLPchan staff are currently responding to feedback to make both the existing users and /mlp/'s refugees comfortable with the major traffic redirect. Present-Day /anon/ In response to feedback, the /anon/ board currently has an active namefield while its users discourage the use of it whenever possible. Many of /mlp/'s generals, including Milky Way and Fluffy Pony, currently reside there and utilize the name field when needed. On Tuesday, Anonthony also announced that he offered CapperGeneral, a known and respected uesr of 4chan's Pony Board, a mod position to voice /mlp/'s concerns. Public relations between /mlp/ and MLPchan currently remain the most positive in their history. After a few weeks of finding a sufficient mod to patrol /anon/, the staff had come to a decision to appoint one of the founders of the original /b/ pony threads, Arctic Tempest. Currently, /anon/ stands as one of the fastest boards on the site, and by far, the fastest redeeming board of any site on the ponynet yet, and the whole site has been influenced since those turnings of events, and "matured up". Persistent posting on /anon/ with a name or trip without a warranted reason may or may not be grounds for a mute or ban. Category:MLPchan Exclusive Category:MLPchan